thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Izril
Izril, '''also known as '''Issrysil, Dragonlands and the Unconquered, is the third-largest continent of Innworld. It is located south of Terandria. Background The two names the continent is being called as are being used by different groups; Issrysil is the name used by Drakes, while ''Izril ''has seemingly been adopted by the other races. Likely due to the difficulty of pronouncing the former one.Chapter 2.08 It was originally colonized by Drakes and Gnolls, who now only inhabit the northern region of the the southern half, as the most southern region is inhabited by the Antinium, whilst the northern half is now occupied by humans. The Five Families are the first humans who first settled on Izril. A few thousand years ago they have fought against the original inhabitants and drove them to the southern half, therefore conquering the nothern one.Chapter 4.09 Currently, most of the inhabitants of the lower half consists of Drakes, while nearly a third of the population down there are Gnolls. Nevertheless, other races can also be found there, for instance, a few hundred Humans, some String People, Centaurs, or even Selphids. Those are just individuals, though, and not a community. Aside from them, a good amount of Minotaurs visit frequently.Chapter 1.28 Geography It is the third-largest continent, with a length of more than 8,000 miles.Chapter 2.09 Less than a hundred miles away from Celum, a gigantic mountain range, similar to the Himalayas, divides the continent in two. Chapter 3.01 E Locations Cities: * Befton * Bells * Beresslars * BlaisefordChapter 6.00 * Celers * Celum * Dwarfhalls Rest * ElkhanChapter 5.21 E * Esthelm * FilcChapter 5.22 G / FilkChapter 5.31 G * First Landing * Geir * Hazenbrad * HeldeimChapter 5.23 G * Invrisil * Lancrel * Leadenfurt * LellisdamChapter 6.08 * Liscor * Lyszen * MalmerraInterlude - 5 * Merendia * Nasserous * NonelmarChapter 4.47 * Ocre * Ostegrast * Rectes * Reizmelt * Remendia * Rheist * SsilvemChapter 5.49 * Talvasor * Tenbault * Teibault * Ussls * VauntChapter 4.47 * Wales * Washaven * Yaist * Ys Walled Cities * Oteslia * Pallass * Salazsar * Zeres * Fissival * Manus Towns & Villages: * Acran * Ambault * Batte * EmbrieChapter 6.27 M * EnamChapter 6.25 * GecChapter 5.09 E * Ingli * Kiquel * MafaltChapter 4.20 E * NeunhamChapter 4.38 B * Nonsfru * Orefell * Riverfarm * RyhmChapter 6.16 * SasilChapter 5.07 * Talizmet * The Village of the Dead * Trottvisk * Tunslaven * VerdunChapter 3.15 * WaltaChapter 6.26 * WindrestChapter 4.20 E Antinium Hives: * Hive of the Free Antinium * Hive of the Armored Antinium * Hive of the Flying Antinium * Hive of the Grand Hive * Hive of the Silent Antinium * Hive of the Twisted Antinium Magical Dungeon and Ruins: * Ruins of Albez * Ruins of Liscor * First Landing's Magical Dungeon * Liscor's Dungeon * Geir's Ancient Dungeon * Sepicus Delve * Bug CavernsChapter 5.57 * Crawling Caverns * Meribeth’s SanctumChapter 5.58 Areas: * Floodplains * Blood Fields * Cape Heathshell * Grassy Plains * High Passes * Himalt Swamplands * Humpbacker HillsChapter 6.19 H * Jessal Highlands * Nameless HeightsChapter 5.40 * Plains of Saltes * Shivering Falls Pass * Swamplands * Vellir Fields Trivia * Compared to the other continents, Izril is the most peaceful one.Chapter 2.07 References Category:Locations Category:Continents Category:Izril